djs_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Barabels
Barabel are a species of sentient cold-blooded reptilians native to the dark, murky world Barab I. A highly aggressive and territorial species, Barabel who traveled off their homeworld often find work as fringers or hired guns. Physiology Barabel are a bipedal race of reptilians who are covered in very tough dark colored scales. Evolved from nocturnal lizards, the Barabel adapted a thick layer of fat which allowed them to remain active and not sluggish when temperatures dropped. A blaster set on stun would not damage them at all or slow them down, as it would merely bounce off their scales. Barabel are able to shed their tails if necessary, an ability that proved the undoing of many a startled foe. They also possess heavy retractable claws along with needle sharp teeth which could grow to be 5 centimeters in length. A carnivorous species, Barabel possess two stomachs in order to process the mass amount of food they required to survive. For breeding, Barabel devised a system in which the nest eggs of two females were fertilized by two males. Subsequently, the four individuals protected the nest. As fathers would end up not knowing which of the offspring were their own, Barabel younglings took the surname of their mothers. Society Living in low tech communities ranging from a few dozen individuals to no more than ten thousand, the Barabel community is built around a warren where from which the group thrives and hunts. The Barabel species is noted for its hunting and tracking prowess. This is because many of their actions are fueled by their hunting instincts, leading to the general feeling that Barabel are always angry, or in the very least ornery. They are well known for their aggression but are also extremely loyal to their mates and parents. They also have a great deal of respect for the Jedi, because of their first experiences with a Jedi master who settled a dangerous clan dispute. Apologies, whether for a misdeed or in sympathy, are an unknown concept to Barabel. It is considered mildly insulting to a Barabel to be apologized to and apologizing tended to actually make a situation worse. This sometimes is disconcerting for members of other species, especially Humans, who are more ruled by emotions such as guilt or sympathy. Barabel are a communal race, with separate tribes on their homeworld numbering up to 10,000 individuals under the guidance of a pack leader. Unlike Humans, Barabel are much closer to the subconscious parts of their brains than other species. Lone Barabel tend to refer to themselves as "this one" instead of typical first person pronouns such as me or I. Some common Barabel names are Ragath, Vangar, Tesar, Saba, Zal and Zozoped. The Barabel have a rich mythology which resolves around a historic landing of a group of Jedi Knights early in their history. Worshiping the Jedi as gods, the Barabel mythology revers these 'warriors from beyond the clouds.' Among Barabel beliefs are a group of demons called the Blight of Barabel. Their names are often used as curses. Homeworld A murky world shrouded in darkness, Barab I's star is a dim red dwarf that made the planet very dark. The planet orbits the star within less than 125 million kilometers, and the planet has a day period of sixty standard hours. During the day, the planet is irradiated with gamma, ultraviolet and infrared rays, forcing all life on the planet to delve underground or cocoon itself else it be destroyed. Therefore, all species are nocturnal and adapted to hunt or forage in the evening without the risk of radiation poisoning. Because the world's oceans and standing water evaporated during the extremely hot day period, sudden torrential downpours soak the planet at night, forcing the natives to hunt quickly or risk being washed away. Language Barabel is the native tongue of the Barabel species, spoken on their native world Barab I. Barabel language includes mainly barks and hisses which are harsh-sounding. Barabels can speak Basic but they are not prone to learn it, unless they needed it. Most Barabels leaving Barab I make an extra effort to learn Basic or another, more widely used language. Special Abilities Barabels begin the game with one rank in Coercion. They still may not train Coercion above rank 2 during character creation. * May use claws when brawling: When a Barabel makes a Brawl check to deal damage to an opponent, their attack deals +1 point of damage and has a Crit Rating of 3. * Resists Radiation: Barabels may add □ to Resilience checks made to resist the effects of radiation. * Resists Stun: Barabels may reduce the Strain damage suffered from Stun attacks by two Category:Star Wars Playable Races